


On Edge

by Junebug1312



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan has a cast on, he can't get off and he is staying with Mark. What do you think will happen?





	1. A Mistake?

“Wow,” Mark laughed as they walked in the house. Ethan had a sulky look on his face.

“Shut up” Ethan grumbled wincing when he tried to take his coat off, the bright blue cast on his wrist making it almost impossible.

“Let me help you princess” Mark teased and started to tug at Ethan’s jacket.

Ethan gave him an annoyed look but secretly appreciated the help. He couldn’t believe he had slipped when doing a backflip, he was backflip guy for fuck's sake that wasn’t supposed to happen. Yet stupid Ethan wasn’t thinking about it when he did a backflip and slipped on some black ice on the ground. He thought he had just sprained his wrist since it didn’t hurt as bad as he assumed it would if he had actually broken something. Turns out Ethan might just have some weird pain tolerance to fractured limbs because although it hurt like a bitch for a week before he went into the hospital he still didn’t think it hurt enough. He was such an idiot. Ethan had been put on some hard medication for the pain so Mark offered to take care of him for a little bit since he would be pretty loopy on his pain meds. Ethan was grateful but it also felt somewhat awkward to have Mark basically babysit him.

“I bet you’re pretty tired from waiting at the hospital huh?” Mark asked genuinely and placed a gentle hand on Ethan’s shoulder.

Ethan yawned in agreement and felt his eyes begin to droop, he could bant with Mark tomorrow about this right now he just wanted some well-deserved sleep. Hospitals were so backward, Timmy with the fucking sprained finger got in before him! At least Mark had been alongside him making jokes, Ethan really valued that. He closed his eyes for what felt like half a minute and when he opened them up again he was outside Mark’s guest room, wow he must really be out of it. Mark had his arm wrapped around Ethan’s back, practically carrying him over to the bed. Ethan tried to tell him he could get there himself but his words were turning to soup in his mouth and he knew the medication they gave him was really kicking in.

“This is why they told you that you can’t drive” Mark chuckled and threw the covers on the bed back.

“‘M not a child,” Ethan replied sleepily.

Mark rolled his eyes and put Ethan down on the bed with such care that Ethan almost didn’t notice that Mark wasn’t holding him anymore. It was weird being so debilitated.

“ _Thenks, Murk_ ” His voice was slurred like he was drunk but that’s not what he was focused on.

Suddenly covers were over his body and he snuggled his face into the pillow, forgetting about Mark’s presence until he responded.

“No problem”

Those were the last words playing in Ethan’s head as he fell asleep.

Ethan’s eyes flew open and instantly he felt pain shoot up his arm. He was lying on his stomach, his arm squished under his body. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains which made his retinas burn for a moment. He flipped himself over and yelped at the pain crushing his arm. Shit, he must need to take his painkillers. Ethan looked at the bedside table expecting to see his alarm clock sitting there when all he saw was a random light. At first, Ethan freaked out thinking he had been kidnapped before realizing he was in Mark’s guest bedroom. He was feeling a lot more active then he had last night and a light blush crawled up his neck as he remembered having Mark escort him to bed. He certainly felt like a child now.

Ethan knew his painkillers must be downstairs and although the heat of the comfortable bed was preferred, feeling like someone wasn’t stabbing his wrist was better. As soon as Ethan made a move to get up he recognized a familiar feeling in his crotch that made him smack his forehead. Morning wood, of course, Ethan wasn’t exactly surprised, he was twenty-one. Morning wood was horrible for a number of reasons, first, if you were sleeping with someone else it can be taken a completely different way by the other person leaving you to feel guilty and them to feel embarrassed. Second, it's just not convenient, you might just want to get up and start your day but you have to deal with this...issue first! And yet both of those were not applicable in this situation and still Ethan had to deal with the worst thing of all. He couldn't get off.

The last week of him not going to the hospital because of him being a dumbass had made it impossible for him to get off due to the excruciating pain he would feel whenever he tried. Ethan was surprised he hadn’t gotten insane as he usually would get off every single day, being the single young male that he was. And now he was faced with the similar problem of not being able to get off but now it was because of the pain and because of his splint. The pressure of not being able to get off was slowly getting to him and he had been waking up with aching hard-ons every day now. The need to touch himself breaking his self-control a little bit more each day. And he had to have this splint on for six fucking weeks, he didn’t know how he was going to survive.

“Maybe I could just try with my other hand” Ethan mumbled to himself, flipping the covers off his body.

The cold air hit him and he sucked in as goosebumps formed on his arms. Ethan shakily crept his non-dominant hand down the front of his boxers which felt unnatural. He began to stroke and even just the sensation of having a hand on himself was enough to make him sigh in relief. He sunk into the bed as he worked over himself though the rhythm wasn’t good it was enough for now. Ethan’s thoughts began to wander to the fact he was doing this in Mark’s guest bedroom, which made him feel dirty. It’s not like Mark would probably mind but just the fact he wasn’t in his home doing this made him feel more nervous. Thinking of it, Mark was so kind to let Ethan stay here, Ethan hoped he wasn’t disturbing Mark by being here. Truthfully he didn’t know who else to ask that he trusted to take care of him during this weird period of time, Mark seemed like he wouldn’t judge if Ethan said something weird while he was on his medication. Images of Mark crept up in his mind and suddenly Ethan felt dirty for another reason. It’s not like he had never pictured Mark before while doing this, he was around Mark a lot and of course, he was going to appear in his mind sometimes. Also, Mark was hot, that’s just a fact, anyone who wasn’t blind would admit that. Ethan’s left hand was quickly losing what it had been achieving making the process harder and harder. Ethan gave a few more feeble strokes but they were definitely not enough to get him off at this rate. He took away his hand feeling more sexually frustrated than before, he groaned loudly in frustration. Instead of trying again which he knew would ultimately end in him sitting on the brink with nowhere to go, he tried to relax and calm down remembering the reason why he woke up in the first place, that’s when he heard footsteps. Shit, Mark must have heard him groan! Ethan’s body reacted before his mind could and he flipped the covers back on himself just in time for Mark to open the door.

“Hey, are you ok?” Mark asked concern written all over his face.

Ethan instantly felt horrible knowing Mark was now worried about him over his stupid issue.

“I-I um..” Ethan tried to think of an excuse and surprisingly enough he found one quicker then he thought.

“Sorry I just need my pain medication” Ethan smiled weakly.

Mark nodded and headed out of the room again leaving Ethan to sit in a pool of his own nervous sweat. Suddenly he appeared at the door again, holding up the bag of medicine and a glass of water.

“Here you go _princess_ ” Mark smirked and Ethan frowned at the pet name knowing Mark was mocking him.

Even just seeing Mark right now was hard for his subconscious, seeing as he had just been fantasizing about him moments earlier. It was definitely not helping him calm down.

“Hey, are you ok? You look flushed” Mark questioned after plopping the bag down and placing the glass on the bedside table.

He reached out and touched Ethan’s forehead reminding him of his mother.

“I’m fine just in a load of pain,” Ethan said jokingly and dug through the bag of medicine.

Mark smirked down at him and took his hand away, but he still had that same perturbed glint in his eye.

“Ok well I’ll call you down when lunch is ready,” Mark told him heading out of the room.

The door closed swiftly behind him and Ethan let out a loud breath, that was a close fucking call. Ethan looked down at the bed, the frustration slowly creeping back into his stomach, now he just had to live with this for six more weeks.

* * *

“How’s the grilled cheese?” Mark asked sitting beside Ethan on the couch.

Ethan sat happily munching on the sandwich with his left hand, his other hand was lying lazily by his side.

“Rewee gud!” Ethan said with a full mouth.

“Manners young man!” Mark scolded humorously.

Ethan rolled his eyes but swallowed before he spoke, “you sound like my mom,”

Mark came close to his ear and said in a Darkiplier like voice “Maybe I am your mom”

Ethan shoved him away with his good hand and finished up the last of his sandwich, knowing Mark wouldn’t play fight with him when he had a fractured wrist. Ethan grabbed the remote off the couch enjoying the silence between them. It was never awkward with them everything just felt so natural. The TV turned on with an electrical sound and reruns of Gravity Falls appeared on the screen.

“Uh-uh” Mark randomly said and Ethan snapped his attention to him in confusion.

Mark just smirked and reached for the remote which Ethan instinctively held away from him.

“My house, my show Ethan” Mark tried to say authoritatively but it just came out strained as he reached to grab the remote from Ethan’s hand.

“But I’m a wounded little child remember? Therefore I think you should let me watch what I wanna watch” Ethan pouted and held his hand on the other side of the couch.

Mark rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch as if he had given up but Ethan knew better then to believe that. All of a sudden Mark pounced and Ethan threw the remote to the other side of the couch. Mark sneered at him and began to climb across Ethan’s lap in an attempt to reach it. Ethan gulped not expecting Mark to crawl over him like that. Mark’s ass was pretty much sitting in Ethan’s lap to hold him down and Ethan was struggling to breathe. The persistent rocking of Mark’s hips as he fidgeted trying to get to the remote was making Ethan feel light headed but he still tried to grab Mark to stop him. Unfortunately, Mark managed to grab the remote, he let out a victory cry and went back to where he was originally sitting, holding the remote up.

“Ha! I am so much stronger then-” Mark stopped while Ethan was still trying to regain his ability to speak.

He just really hadn’t expected Mark to do that, and warmth was spreading all across his body, which was more apparent then Ethan thought.

“Woah Ethan..I didn't-um” Mark stumbled over his words, this was the first time he had seen Mark flustered.

Ethan raised an eyebrow at him, and like a trigger, suddenly recognized what the heat in his chest was. Steadily he looked down and understood why Mark was blushing. Instantly he grabbed a pillow and slammed it down on his lap, his blush now matching Marks.

“Ugh,” Ethan groaned but decided against making noises as it sounded wrong now.

“I mean Ethan I know I’m attractive but damn” Mark smirked and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes were darting around the room though looking anywhere but at Ethan.

“It’s not because of you asshole!” Ethan almost screeched and felt the crushing weight of embarrassment on his chest.

Ethan knew that usually a simple lap graze from his friend wouldn't trigger such a huge reaction but seeing as he has pretty much been edging himself for a week he could understand why he was more...sensitive than usual.

“Woah Ethan I’m just joking it happens to every guy, not a big deal,” Mark told him, about to put a hand on his shoulder when something about Ethan’s stance told him not to.

Ethan felt like he was about to cry. Now there was another boner he had to get rid of and worst of all Mark had been the cause of it accidentally. How much more mortifying could this day get?

“Ethan seriously calm down i-it’s ok” Mark stuttered, making Ethan believe it was not ok.

“God man you don’t understand I haven’t been able to-” Ethan stopped himself, that would be way too much information.

Mark’s expression changed from concerned to intrigued in a matter of seconds, he leaned in subconsciously.

“What Ethan?” Mark’s tone was truly fretful like he believed something was really wrong with Ethan.

Ethan groaned forgetting about his earlier rule about not making noises. No words could describe how he felt at the moment.

“Never mind you don’t want to know” Ethan explained, feeling the persistent aching of his cock. Even the slight friction from the pillow was enough to keep him hard.

Mark shook his head determined to figure out what had Ethan so frustrated.

“Tell me Ethan” Mark’s voice radiated seriousness and Ethan just bit his lip and sighed.

“You asked for it” he mumbled and cleared his throat embarrassed about what personal details he was about to share.

What made it worse was Mark was fully attentive, nodding and smiling like the caring friend he was. If he was making stupid boner jokes this would be less horrifying.

“Well..basically…” Ethan coughed and put together all his courage, “Because of the pain and now the cast I-I haven’t been able to get off in a week”

The small blush on Mark’s cheeks quickly became darker and he scratched the back of his neck not looking at Ethan again. Immediately Ethan regretted his honesty.

“So I’m just kinda on edge if you catch my drift” Ethan awkwardly coughed.

Mark looked at him incredulously and then let out a chuckle, a bit of tension draining from his face.

“Really? A pun? At a time like this” Mark mentioned, his face scrunching up in amusement.

“Oh shut up” Ethan muttered but still let a soft smile form on his face.

At least some of the awkwardness was gone but not by much. Silence fell over them again but this time it didn’t feel as comfortable.

“How long do you have the cast on?” Mark asked, interrupting the silence.

Ethan let out a humorless laugh “Six weeks”

Mark let out an exhale of empathic air, and weirdly enough scooted towards Ethan.

“I mean Ethan...I-I” Mark stopped himself trying to collect his thoughts.

Ethan gazed back at him and their eyes met, green staring into brown. Mark’s eyes flickered towards Ethan’s lap and he redirected his focus again.

“I could...well I could always help you out?” Mark said it quickly and Ethan’s thoughts were already muddled enough as it is.

Yet he distinctly heard it, he knew exactly what Mark was offering.

“Wh-what?” Ethan asked in disbelief.

Mark took a deep breath and pressed the side of his leg against Ethan’s which would normally have been a friendly and comforting gesture.

“It’s not like I’ve never thought about it before” Mark vocalized and waited for Ethan’s reaction.

Ethan’s mouth fell and he almost pinched himself, was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming.

“Are you serious?” Ethan questioned softly his voice coming out more fragile than interested.

“I just know how much of a pain in the ass you are going to be if you don’t get off for the next six weeks bro, I don’t need that kind of anger from you I’m just thinking logically here” Mark explained but there was something else there Ethan couldn’t place.

Yet he wasn’t surprised when he heard his own little meek voice say, “Yeah”

Apparently, Mark thought he would storm off or something and not agree because he gave him a shocked look.

“It’s only logical Mark,” Ethan repeated, a bit of snideness to his voice.

Mark batted at Ethan's arm for mocking him but darted his eyes down again. Ethan got what he was silently saying, he removed the pillow and his hard-on was prominent in his tight skinny jeans. Ethan quickly became nervous now that he realized this was actually happening. Still, why did he feel less weird than when he actually thought of Mark that way?

Mark extended his hand as if it was air light and placed it tentatively on Ethan’s crotch, making Ethan feel slightly better knowing Mark was just as nervous. Mark gently palmed him, the simple touching sent a wave of pleasure coursing through Ethan, it had been too long. A small whimper fell from Ethan’s mouth, Mark gave him a shy smile.

“ _Fuck_ it’s been too long” Ethan vocalized.

Mark’s low chuckle only furthered Ethan’s arousal.

“I can tell” Mark’s tone was more of a growl then banter and the light palming suddenly wasn’t enough.

Ethan held down his hips to ensure he didn’t rut into Mark’s pleasureful touch. But the teasing caresses were making him feel even more desperate.

“Please” The word slipped from Ethan’s mouth.

A blush crept it’s way up his neck, but Mark seemed undeterred by Ethan’s beg if the dark look on his face was anything to go by. Still, neither said anything as Mark removed his hand, a gesture Ethan didn’t appreciate, he forced down the whine in his throat.

“Take off your pants,” Mark said simply.

Though when Ethan met his eyes, they were anything but simple. His irises were swirling around in a pool of black. That look alone seemed to make him want to speed up his movements. Ethan tried to not think about the fact his older friend had not only seen him hard but had actually touched him. It felt overwhelming when he got in his head. Ethan unzipped his pants almost cautiously and then slid them down his legs. Mark’s sinful eyes were glued on the bulge in Ethan’s underwear which made Ethan want to cover up. Mark placed his thumbs on inside of Ethan’s waistband and peeked up at Ethan through hazy eyes.

“Can I?”

Mark’s request made his blood boil and his skin itch, somehow pleasantly. Ethan nodded not taking his eyes off of Mark’s intense focus. The room that was once filled with a friendly atmosphere was now hot and heavy and making Ethan question there entire friendship. It made everything surreal like Ethan would wake up any moment but even his subconscious couldn’t create the expression on Mark’s face from nothing. Mark’s blush returned as Ethan's underwear was taken off, but he seemed intent on paying attention which Ethan believed was the hottest thing he had ever seen. The chill of the room was set aside in Ethan’s mind, only noticing the warmth of Mark’s hands. Hesitantly Mark let his hand float over Ethan’s member, silently asking for permission.

 _“Yes,”_ Ethan purred.

Mark didn’t wait, he placed his hand and stroked experimentally. Ethan groaned animalistically, after not having proper friction for a week. Mark’s feeble strokes speedily transpired into rougher and faster. All Ethan could do was moan, his entire body clouded over with blurry mismatched thoughts. He was close already, a bunch of failed masturbation sessions would do that to you.

“M-Mark” Ethan bucked up digging his nails into the couch cushions.

A firm hand landed on Ethan’s thigh, sending a shiver up his back. Then unexpectedly soft lips and stubble grazed Ethan’s neck and if his thoughts weren’t messed up before they surely were now. Mark dragged his teeth down Ethan’s neck, then kissed gently on his pulse point. All of the sensations was creating a tsunami of heat in Ethan’s stomach. Ethan let his head loll to the side and was met with a bush of dark hair. Mark’s hand still worked persistently on his length and the edge was coming even closer now. Ethan kept looking at Mark’s fluffy hair and imagined dragging his fingers through it. His wrist was starting to hurt again even though it was limp against his side. Suddenly Mark disconnected from his neck after a particularly hard bite. Mark’s eyes peered into Ethan’s and they seemed to both be lost for words. How could you describe the sudden urge to do something crazy and unthinkable? Usually, that urge remains caged, no matter how many times it clawed to get out. Maybe the medication circulating in Ethan’s system loosened the bars.

Mark’s lips pressed against his, closing a space that had been open for a year. Teeth clashed together because of the intensity. Their lips moved together as if it should have always been that way. After a few short moments of kissing, Mark pulled away from Ethan. Ethan’s eyes snapped open and he saw Mark staring at him like he was seeing him for the first time. Suddenly Ethan remembered what Mark was still doing as Mark’s thumb grazed over the top of his cock.

“Mark!” Ethan exclaimed.

The moments that followed after were filled with Ethan’s heavy breathing as he came down from his high and Mark’s couch squeaking as he got up to get a tissue. As soon as he left, Ethan rapidly put his underwear and pants back on not wanting to remain naked on Mark’s couch. Once he had come back Ethan had successfully calmed down and he was staring woozily up at the ceiling which had various dents and cracks in it.

“Fuck I needed that” Ethan drowsily said, relaxing deeper into the couch not exactly tired just, blissful.

He knew he should be thinking about the overwhelming possibility of Mark not wanting to see him ever again after that happened but Mark was the one to suggest it. Sure Ethan went along with it but it’s because he needed to get off and Mark was hot, around and offering. Yet a deep part of Ethan knew that wasn’t the truth. Mark still chuckled at Ethan’s comment but it was a little strained not making Ethan feel better.

“T.V now?” Mark tried to say normally but it came out weak.

Ethan sighed happily and nodded, not caring about fighting for the remote anymore. Everything felt perfect at the moment and Ethan let his eyes fall shut, trying to block out the feeling of dread in his stomach at how Mark was now acting.


	2. On Edge...Again

Mark was ignoring Ethan that was completely obvious. Every time he tried to talk to him Mark would turn the other way or pretend like he was busy. Ethan wasn’t stupid, maybe clueless, but not stupid. He knew Mark was upset, he just didn’t understand why. Of course, it was because of what they did but was it because they had crossed a line? Or was it because Mark secretly enjoyed it too? Either way, Ethan wanted to get some answers out of him but it seemed that it was useless to try. Mark would still bring him his pain meds and cook for him but their conversations had grown shorter and shorter to the point of where they were practically nonexistent. Ethan didn’t like it, he didn’t like that things were different now. If Mark had a problem with what happened he should just tell him, they are still friends...right?

Honestly, how was Ethan to know for sure these days, with Mark’s silence and his own dilemma it seemed impossible to fully comprehend the situation? There was another issue on the table as well, a more pressing one for Ethan. Mark getting him off was complete bliss. Sure it was guilty bliss and Ethan felt horrible once it was over because it seemed now that Mark only did it because he was forced but still, it was a means to an end. Unfortunately, that release of tension only lasted another week and then Ethan was right back to where he started again. Without any help from Mark this time because seriously he wasn’t going to ask again with that had happened after last time. So now he was horribly horny again and scared of losing his friend forever. Ethan honestly didn’t know what to do, should he force Mark to talk to him? How would he even manage to do that? Mark had a pretty strong will and if he wanted to do something he would do it. So Ethan can only come to the conclusion that when Mark offered his services a week ago, it was something he wanted as well.

And as much as Ethan wanted to figure that issue out, he knew he would have to take care of his other one.

Waking up with another stubborn boner, he groaned louder than he intended but he didn’t care. He knew Mark wouldn't be coming into his room anyway, he tried to avoid it at all costs. It was getting really tiring having to sulk off to the shower every day to get rid of his unwanted problem and it was even worse when he would see Mark in the kitchen or the living room. The events that occurred between them would play in his head and he would be back to square one. Ethan wasn’t afraid to admit to himself that he wanted Mark. Wanted Mark to kiss him like he did on the couch and trail his hands all over his body but he also wanted Mark to hold his hand and walk along the beach together. Ethan hadn’t realized he wanted this until they spent so much time apart while living in the same house. Of course, how would Ethan ever get these things with Mark giving him some sort of silent treatment?

Ethan groaned again as his boner rubbed against the sheets sending a single burst of pleasure through his stomach. He had been trying different methods all week to figure out if there was some way he could get himself off and yet none of them have worked. If his embarrassment wasn’t overwhelming enough he would have gone out and bought a vibrator honestly but what if Mark stumbled across it? Their friendship would definitely be over then. So now Ethan was holding back actually crying into his pillow remembering what it felt like to relieve his tension last week and now he was having it build up again. He was desperate and would do anything at this point which is why the idea struck Ethan as brilliant. He stared at his pillow knowing that this would probably be the most effective way even if it was the most humiliating but from prior experience he knew it worked. True that this prior experience had been when he was like 15 and hadn’t had any sexual contact with another human ever but it was the best shot he had.

So without waiting another minute Ethan threw the covers off of his body and got into what he assumed would be a fine position. In a minute or less, he was now straddling the pillow and feeling worse and worse by the second.

“Thank god the curtains are closed” Ethan mumbled to himself.

Ethan was hesitant to take his pj’s off since this wasn’t his pillow and if this did end up working he didn’t want to create a mess all over Mark’s pillowcase. So he settled for a happy medium, boxers left on, PJ pants off. Already feeling less restricted Ethan sighed and without his permission, his hips moved forward slightly rubbing his annoying problem on the smooth pillow. Ethan bit back a moan, the feeling was a lot more intense then he had expected and he soon became addicted to having any sort of friction underneath him. He moved more persistently against it now, his arm aching slightly as he still hadn't taken his pain meds. Yet he still couldn’t find it within himself to stop after a week and a half of not having anything. His mind raced with only one thought. More, more, more. He felt something building in his stomach and relief flooded over him as he could tell he was close to reaching the edge. He pushed harder and harder down into the pillow wanting to fall over into the same bliss he experienced last week but he just...couldnt. It was like he was tiptoeing around it and just couldn’t get there.

He growled in frustration and kept snapping his hips forward, wanting that same pleasureful friction he had before to get him off but he knew he was lying to himself. This still wasn’t enough, he needed something else and he wasn’t going to get that for another four weeks. Ethan felt like crying or like throwing on some pants and racing to a sex shop. He was that desperate. Still, he found that he couldn’t stop, he grinded harder down into the softness hoping by some miracle he would be tipped over the edge. Then threw his head back as another groan flew from his mouth. He pictured Mark underneath instead of the pillow hoping the memories of Mark's persistent face when getting him off would be enough. But no amount of imagery availed Ethan. It wasn’t like it didn’t feel good it just...wasnt enough. He was going to keep trying when his door swung open, sending his stomach flying into his throat. He was too shocked to move and so he and the intruder just stared at it each other. It was Mark. He was holding a glass of water and a bottle of pills, looking down at Ethan with a mixture of mortification and shock.

Quickly Ethan began to actually react, he yelped and hopped off of the pillow using it now as a shield to cover his throbbing erection. Mark blinked slowly like he couldn’t believe what he had just walked in on, finally he began to turn around and Ethan could see he was leaving. In most circumstances, Ethan would appreciate someone leaving if that someone had caught him doing something super embarrassing. But in this case, he knew that they needed to talk and Ethan couldn’t wait any longer.

“Wait!” Ethan exclaimed.

Mark stopped and slowly turned his head leaving his body facing forward. Water began dribbling down his arm at his sharp movements.

“Can you just..tell me what the fuck this is?” Ethan asked motioning between him and Mark.

Mark’s face was a deep red and he clenched the glass tighter in his hand.

“I understand that what happened a week ago was...strange but just...talk to me”

After Ethan had finished he gave Mark a hopeful look but Mark just trailed his eyes over Ethan’s body before responding.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have this conversation while you’re hard?” Mark squeaked, his voice pitchier then Ethan had ever heard it.

Ethan’s heart dropped. He was such an idiot. Mark never wanted him, he just pitied Ethan enough to help him that one time and now he regretted it.

“God I am so stupid” Ethan spoke out loud more to himself then Mark.

Mark’s eyebrow raised and he properly turned around to take a step towards Ethan.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that I just meant...well…” Mark trailed off and then sighed.

Ethan scoffed, “Don’t worry Mark, I get that you regret it”

Mark’s eyes were bouncing all around the room unable to focus on Ethan. He walked over quickly to the bed now and sat on the edge of it still not making eye contact.

“Ethan I-I didn’t regret it”

Ethan gave him a confused look and held on tighter to the pillow.

“Well, then why have you been acting so distant this past week?” Ethan questioned staring directly at Mark.

Mark finally locked eyes with him but Ethan could tell the nerves were still there dancing underneath his skin. Still, Mark looked determined to get the words out.

“Because I-I thought I took advantage of you”

Ethan’s breathing stilled and his eyes widened.

“Mark, what are you talking about?” Ethan asked, shock lacing his words.

Mark ducked his head, his blush still there.

“I mean come on Ethan, you were super desperate I didn’t really give you an opportunity to say no. You weren’t going to turn it down, I could see that”

A blush poured into Ethan’s cheeks “Did I really seem that-that needy?”

His tone was borderline prepubescent teen, only because of the embarrassment flooding his system. Had he really appeared so utterly desperate that Mark basically had no choice but to help him? Because it wasn't like that, at all. Ethan knew exactly what Mark was offering and if Ethan hadn’t imagined him and Mark repeatedly he never would have agreed.

Mark seemed humiliated himself as he stepped from foot to foot, he toyed with the bottle of pills probably resisting the urge to down them all and get the fuck out of this situation.

“Well,” Mark started “You had just taken your pain meds and you didn’t put up much of a fight...I assumed it was because you just wanted release no matter who would give it to you”

Ethan felt a brief stab of offense twist in his stomach. He slanted his eyes and dug his fingers deeper into the pillow.

“I’m not going to let anything that walks get me off Mark, I thought you knew that but I guess both of our judges of character are off” Ethan replied, ready to kick Mark out and continue trying to get off by himself.

“No! No, I didn’t-I didn’t mean it like that! Of course, you wouldn't-I didn't think you would-” Mark stopped and took a shaky breath “All I meant was if I was in your position and had someone offering to help I probably would have said yes with only a seconds thought”

Ethan still felt hurt but he could understand where Mark was coming from. He did get hard after only a brief touch from Mark and so he supposed that probably looked desperate. And he did agree rather quickly. But that still didn’t explain something.

“Ok so putting that aside, why didn’t you just tell me you were sorry and talk it out with me?” Ethan asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

Mark twitched uncomfortably but there was a truthfulness about his expression that made Ethan believe he was about to be brutally honest.

“I-I” Mark stopped, took a deep breath and started again “I didn’t want to face the fact that the only time we would do something like that you would be…” Mark trailed off.

“Debilitated?” Ethan finished for him a smirk growing on his face.

Mark let a soft smile slip onto his face and shyly nodded. Suddenly everything had become clear. Mark didn’t regret what they did. He regretted the circumstances around it. Mark wanted Ethan and Ethan didn’t want to deny Mark.

“Anyway, I should-I should leave and let you get back too…” Mark trailed off again waving an indiscrete hand at the pillow.

Ethan’s face flushed as he remembered the aching in his groin from his previous activities and he couldn't help what escaped his mouth.

“You could stay?”

He said it like it was a question rather than a statement. But he really did want Mark to stay and help him out because it would be different this time. No weird thing between them afterward.

Mark’s eyes widened at the clear implications of what Ethan was asking. Biting his lip he stared off into the distance for a moment leaving Ethan to slowly start to regret saying anything in the first place.

“This wouldn’t be just me getting off” He quickly spewed wishing his mouth would just shut “I-I want you Mark”

Mark’s eyes fluttered in surprise not expecting the honest sentiment. Ethan did want Mark, not his hands, or mouth but him. His cute giggle and his sexy smirk, all of it.

“So if you want this,” Ethan motioned to both of them and then pointed at himself, “If you want me”

Ethan gulped, letting the air thicken around them.

“Then come and get it”

The smirk Ethan was just referring to formed on Mark’s face as his eyes burned with desire. Ethan could tell Mark wanted this as badly as he did, even just looking at Mark was making Ethan shiver. He had gotten so close before all he needed was a little push and Mark was definitely it.

“You want me to stay?” Mark asked seductively walking over to the bedside table and placing the glass of water and pills down.

“And do, what, exactly?”

Ethan peered up at him with wide eyes, surprised at how fast Mark’s mood changed. He swallowed nervously and grabbed Mark’s shirt pulling him down so they were face to face.

“Whatever you’re willing to give me”

Honesty seeped through the statement and Ethan could hear the small intake of breath from Mark before Mark grabbed the pillow away from him. Cold air hit his lower half and surprisingly his erection hadn’t flagged during the entirety of their conversation. He guessed that being kept on edge for a week would make that happen.

Mark pushed him deeper into the bed and straddled his waist, a cocktail of lust and hunger swirling in his eyes.

“It was so hot watching you struggle when I came in” Mark admitted beginning to kiss down Ethan’s neck.

Ethan groaned and bucked his hips up already needing something more. Mark’s smirk grew as he watched Ethan squirm underneath him.

“So desperate for me already” Mark purred “and rutting down on my pillow too, so naughty”

Ethan moaned in agreement, getting more and more flustered with every saucy word dripping from Mark’s mouth. Mark dug his fingers into Ethan’s sides and nipped at Ethan’s collarbone.

“Bet you were thinking about me right? Thinking about how much better it would be if you were dragging your hips into me instead”

Ethan nodded and he could feel Mark’s lips twist into a grin on his neck. Suddenly Mark started to move his hips down into Ethan’s with little circles making Ethan whimper. It was already so much better than the pillow.

“Mark, m-more” Ethan pleaded, his cock throbbing desperately.

Mark’s eyes glistened and he simply nodded, shifting his body downwards. He slotted his thumbs underneath the waistband of Ethan’s underwear and dragged them down slowly. The soft fabric rubbing over Ethan made him whine low in his throat needing so much more so much quicker. Finally, his underwear was at his knees and Ethan had a moment of realization, recognizing this was his friend who was up close and personal with his dick. The friend he had made hundreds of dick jokes with over the years, the friend who teased him about his pretend ‘O’ face. Fucking weird.

Still, Ethan had no time to care about any of those facts once Mark began to kiss his inner thigh. Delicate small pecks that made Ethan grip the bed sheets so he didn’t buck up. His mouth was just so close and all he wanted to do was guide Mark over.

“Mark, fuck, please” He begged so close to gripping Mark’s hair and dragging him to his dick.

Mark placed one final kiss and then finally Ethan felt his hot breath in other places.

“Tell me, Ethan,” Mark said softly “Tell me what you’re thinking about”

Ethan growled when Mark took him into his mouth, just sucking on the tip gently. It felt like almost too much, every nerve was heightened.

“Fuck, y-your mouth, god I love it” Ethan replied trying to think straight “Your lips are perfect, sometimes I-I find myself staring at them and, shit, wanting them on me so badly”

Mark groaned around his cock making Ethan rut up. Mark choked a little and Ethan gave him an apologetic look but Mark’s expression wasn’t angry. His eyes were shimmering with passion as he took him deeper into his mouth. Ethan mewled as Mark’s lips sucked on him, he felt himself getting back to the point he was at before.

“And god y-your voice in the morning or when your angry a-all gravelly and deep, you wouldn't even know how many times I almost came watching you do your quietest let’s plays” Ethan exclaimed.

It was strange how all of this stuff he had never vocalized was spilling out so easily. But with the reaction, Mark was giving him because of his words made him never want to stop talking. Mark was rutting against the mattress and moaning around his cock, willing Ethan to keep talking.

“Y-Your chest god, I want to kiss every inch of it, t-trace my tongue along every curve have you whimpering for me,” Ethan said in a choked manner.

He was getting so close. Mark was dipping his tongue into Ethan’s slit making Ethan bite his lip to the point of almost bleeding. Everything felt so intense. The pleasure was building in his chest and with the sinful expression on Mark’s face and his tight lips around him, he was seconds away.

“Fu-fuck Mark! You’re going to make me-” Ethan broke off his sentence with a gasp as he began to come down Mark’s throat.

Pitchy whimpers flew from Ethan’s throat as he dug his nails into the bed sheets. He felt like the bliss he was feeling would never stop, he was sure he blacked out for a moment. When he was just feeling the aftershocks of pleasure he looked down at Mark who was smirking at him. Ethan swallowed harshly and motioned towards him.

“Want me to-”

Mark cut him off with a simple wave of his hand, “no need”

Ethan was about to question when Mark climbed off the bed and a very obvious wet spot was on the front of his pants. Ethan huffed out a laugh and raised his eyebrow.

“You came in your pants?” He asked almost smugly.

Mark rolled his eyes but nodded coming to lie down next to Ethan.

“You really expected me not to when you were saying all of those things? Jesus Ethan, I didn’t know you were so dirty” he teased putting an arm around him.

Ethan blushed remembering the things he said. None of them were dishonest, it just felt weird to tell Mark how much he fantasized about him. Ethan grabbed the pillow that had been thrown to the side and placed it under his head feeling a little sluggish.

“Now,” Mark said grabbing the forgotten water from the bedside table “time to take your pills”

Ethan groaned, after weeks of taking them he had started to hate swallowing pills every day. Mark chuckled and handed him the small tablets. Ethan shook his head, wanting to smack the gross pills out of Mark’s hand.

"They make me so groggy and tired" Ethan whined, his childish nature coming out.

Mark chuckled lowly and snuggled closer to him, Ethan liked the warmth of his body pressing against him.

“Listen, you take your pills like a good boy, have a nap and when you wake up we can order some Chinese food" Mark promised playing with Ethan's hair.

Ethan groaned but did what he was told, popping two of the pills into his mouth and chugging some water. He waited for the side effects to start kicking in as he stared into Mark's eyes.

"Stay with me?" Ethan grumbled relaxing deeper into the bed.

Mark smiled and pulled the bed sheets tighter around them, "Alright"


End file.
